Another promise
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION Magnus tiene una pesadilla y Alec lo despierta, trata de calmarlo y convencerlo de que todo va a estar bien


Notas: Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight,  yo solo la traduzco

"Magnus..."

El sintió a alguien sacudiendo ligeramente el brazo y se acurruco mas cerca de el tratando de alejarse de algo, murmurando "No…tu no también…"

"¡Magnus! ¡Magnus, despierta! ¡Solo es una pesadilla!"

 _"¿Una pesadilla...? '_ Desorientado, abrió sus ojos de gato lentamente mirando hacia arriba y viendo con satisfacción que se trataba de un par de ojos azules "¿Alec...?"

"Sí ..." El chico susurró, tocando suavemente su cara. "Estoy aquí... Está bien ..."

Magnus lo miro confundido, todavía respirando con dificultad "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí...?"

"Vivo aquí...", sonrió suavemente. "¿Recuerdas? ¿O quieres que me vaya?"

"¡No!" Exclamó de inmediato, y el Nephilim le pasó una mano por el pelo suavemente, tratando de calmarlo de calmarlo.

"Todo el tiempo que me quieras, siempre voy a estar aquí..."

"Pero tu…"

"Fue un sueño...Sólo un sueño Magnus...No era real ..."

"No fue un sueño..." El Brujo susurró con la voz rota. "Fue una premonición."

"¿Una premonición?" Alec preguntó preocupado. "¿Qué viste?"

"Tú…"

Alec tragó, preguntándose si iba a morir ya. "¿Yo…?" preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz neutra.

"Sí..." dijo Magnus mirando a otro lado. "Tu…tu me dejaste... Eras feliz con otra persona ..." Murmuró en un susurro roto, recordando su sueño.

* * *

 _Había vuelto a casa con Alec, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente por el entusiasmo y la ansiedad._

 _Había decidido_ _ **simplemente**_ _preguntarle, sabiendo que Alec apreciaba las cosas simples y no se preocupaba por cenas de lujo y esas cosas. Así que una vez que lo vio, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo._

 _"Alexander. Te amo... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

 _El Nephilim lo miró como si estuviera loco._

 _"_ _ **¿Qué?**_ _¡_ _ **No**_ _! ¿Quién podría querer a un demonio como tu? Ya he encontrado a alguien mejor y estoy feliz con él. Más feliz de lo que nunca he sido..."_

* * *

"Yo...Me alegro de que vas a ser feliz..." dijo Magnus, volviendo al presente. "Feliz, con alguien que probablemente te merece mas que yo...Estaria mejor si te dejara ir antes... Y aunque, nadie sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti, me reconforta... Pero..." Se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras que Alec lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de hablar. "Pero...", continuó, su voz era apenas un susurro ahora. "No esperaba que sucediera tan pronto...yo..."

 **"¿Qué?"** Alec lo interrumpió, su voz mezclada con incredulidad, al igual que en el sueño, y Magnus se estremeció y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. "Magnus". El muchacho dijo serio. "Eso no fue una premonición. Fue una pesadilla. Para los dos."

El brujo le estaba mirando, con sus ojos esmeraldas ampliados.

"Puedes ver que no tiene sentido ¿No?" Alec tomó su cara, deslizando suavemente su pulgar sobre el pomulo. "Yo nunca...nunca **podría** ser feliz con nadie más que tu..."

"Alexander...", susurró de nuevo, mirando a sus ojos "Está bien...lo entiendo." Alec sonrió, feliz de que el parecio asimilarlo, solo para fruncir el ceño de nuevo un momento después, al oír las siguientes palabras de Magnus. "No tienes que esforzarte... Eres un ángel después de todo ... ... "No eres para mi..."

El Nephilim se mordió el labio con fuerza ante sus palabras, sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

 _"No eres para mi ... '_ estudió el rostro de su amante en silencio por un momento. Magnus estaba mirandolo, en sus bellos ojos habia dolor y brillaban con lagrimas contenidas. Algo en su mirada lo aterrorizaba. No solo habia desesperación en ella, sino también aceptación. Realmente creía las palabras que habia dicho.

Alec sintió que su corazón se contraía.

"¿Esforzarme? ¿Angel? Ni siquiera estas cerca Magnus..." El brujo no respondio, solo bajo la mirada, su desesperación se sentía como un cuchillo en el corazón de Alec "No soy para ti... Porque eres **_demasiado bueno_** para mí..." susurró el cazador de sombras. "Pero realmente quiero estar contigo...Angel, Magnus... Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras... ¿Cómo puedo hacer que...? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que entiendas...?" Se pasó una mano por el pelo negro desordenado suspirando. "Escúchame. **_Por favor,_** Magnus."

Al oír la desesperación en la voz del cazador de sombras Magnus levantó los ojos al mirarlo.

Alec tomó su mano, y mirando directamente sus ojos, le dijo "Te amo. Te amo más que nada, y te amaré para siempre, incluso si tu me dejas. Y esa es la única forma en que puedes deshacerte de mi, mi amor. Porque **_yo_** **_nunca_** voy a abandonarte ¿me escuchas? **_Nunca,_** te amo...", repitió, su voz estaba mezclada con desesperación, una vez más, deseando que Magnus le creyera mas que nada.

"Pero..." Él habló por fin, luciendo tan vulnerable que el corazón de Alec se rompio.

Una mirada de determinación apareció sobre la cara del joven y solto sus manos.

Magnus acerco sus manos hacia si, bajando la mirada, mirándose aun mas dañado que antes, pensando que Alec no quería tocarlo mas.

"Magnus". Alec dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. "Dame tu mano."

"Pero…"

"No hay peros. Damela".

Él se la tendio obligado, sin levantar la mirada, y Alec la tomo entre las suyas marcadas de cicatrices por runas de Angel.

"Magnus..." susurró apretando su mano. "Mírame... Por favor..." El Brujo finalmente levanto su mirada hacia el y Alec habló de nuevo, sosteniendo su mirada, ojos azules con verde dorado. "Te amo. Te amo más de lo que pensé que podría amar a nadie. Y **_voy a_** amarte **_para siempre_**. Te lo juro".

Magnus se quedó sin aliento y miró hacia abajo cuando Alec solto su mano suavemente. El levanto su mano mirando el anillo Lightwood en su dedo, sin creer que realmente estaba ahí. "Alexander...¿Qué...?"

Alec le sonrió tímidamente, sus pálidas mejillas se pusieron rojas. "¿Me crees ahora?" Susurró en voz baja, mirando a su amante.

Magnus no dijo una palabra, siguió mirando el anillo congelado, por lo que Alec dijo: "Sabes lo que esto significa... Si quieres...Si me quieres...". repitió las palabras de Magnus en Alicante. "Voy a estar aquí contigo para siempre."

El Brujo finalmente lo miró, mientras las lágrimas de felicidad caian por sus ojos de gato, mientras saltaba hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, tanto..."

"Yo también te amo..." Alec dijo una vez más sosteniéndolo cerca, con la intención de no dejarlo ir de nuevo.


End file.
